1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus in which a bending portion is configured to be actuated to be bent by operating a bending operation portion and including an actuation portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-43094 discloses an endoscope apparatus in which a bending portion is configured to be actuated to be bent by operating a bending operation lever. That is, an endoscope includes an elongated insertion portion configured to be inserted into a lumen. A bending portion is provided at the distal end portion of the insertion portion and configured to be actuated to be bent. An operation portion is coupled to the proximal end portion of the insertion portion and configured to be held and operated by an operator. A bending operation lever is provided at the operation portion and configured to actuate the bending portion to be bent. When the endoscope is used, the operation portion is held with the one hand, the finger or the thumb of the one hand is placed on the bending operation lever, and the bending operation lever is operated by the finger or the thumb, whereby the bending portion is actuated to be bent.